monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Sixx's Diary
Tag Line: Well, I guess you can read it, as long as you don't tell my secrets. '' Volume One 'April 21th - Dawn of the Dance 6:00 pm' Dear diary, Well, tonight's the big night. I've got my hair fixed, my dress on, and all my little baubles and accessories in place. Now I only lack one thing: a date. *sigh* Unfortunately, I'm going to have to do without one tonight. My original date, Mason, called yesterday and said that he had gotten sick and wouldn't be able to make it. I told him that I understood and trust me, I do, but I had really been looking forward to tonight. Mason and I were just going as friends, but at least I could've had someone to dance with. Oh, well. I called Krystal today and asked if I could go with her and her date Jeff. She said that it wouldn't be any trouble at all. Mom told me not to be down in the dumps about the whole thing, and that I should try to ask some solo boys to dance with me. I think I'll take her advice; she always seems to know how to offer a solution to anyone's problems. I'm gonna have to cut this short; I think Krystal just arrived with her boyfriend to pick me up. So, until later... Carolyn 'April 21th - Dawn of the Dance 12:00 pm''' Dear dirary, Tonight really wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. This may be a lengthy entry. Well, at first, the dance was kinda sucky. I tried asking some solo guys to dance, like Mom said, but they would either turn me down or they'd come up with excuses like "I've danced enough already" or "I'm too tired". Come on, seriously, dudes?! It's just one slow dance; it's not gonna KILL you! Well, unless you piss off Krystal. Then it might kill you. Anyway, I digress. After getting turned down for the third time, I finally just stormed off the dance floor and sat down all alone at a table. There wasn't a slow song playing yet, but I had a feeling the DJ was going to play one soon. While I sat there pouting and glaring at the other couples on the floor, Grandmother, aka the Black Veil Bride, spoke to me in my head, asking why I wasn't dancing. I sullenly told her, "What's the point? No one wants to dance with me." "Don't give up, dear," she said encouragingly. "I think you may be... pleasantly surprised." She said that last sentence in her trademark 'all-knowing' tone. I just sighed and said, "If you say so." After a little while, the DJ got ready to play another slow song, only making me feel more upset. I was about to just give up on trying to dance with anyone when I felt someone tap me lightly on the shoulder. Turning around, I was sure that Eros had sent one of his love arrows straight to my heart (even though I don't believe in Greek mythology); for standing behind me was quite possibly the most handsome young manster I had ever laid eyes on. He stood just a few inches taller than me. His hair was long and golden blonde, styled in a fashion similar to how mine usually looks. He was fair-skined, and his eyes were two different colors; the right one was icy blue, like mine, and the left was golden brown, emphasized dramatically by the seamless smudge of black eyeshadow and black eyeliner that decorated his eyes. He was wearing tight black pants, tucked into a pair of shiny black leather boots, along with a splendid sparkling sapphire coat over a clean white formal shirt. Around his neck was a lacy white cravat, like the one I saw Hex wearing at the dance. Smiling, he introduced himself as Jarret the Goblin Prince, son of Jareth the Goblin King. In a sort of daze, I introduced myself. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked, extending his arm to me. I finally understood what Grandma meant when she said that I would be "pleasantly surprised". Just the way he said it was breathtaking; how could I refuse? He led me out onto the floor and pulled me close in a slow dance. The music was simply beautiful (I think this is it=>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcWvBz2v5YY). Dancing with Jarret felt like dancing on the clouds. I was almost sad to part with him after the song ended. I've never felt this way about a guy, but it feels amazing. Well, better finish this up; Daddy just came in to tell me to get to bed. Goodnight. Carolyn P.S. I just found out that Krystal and Jeff saw everything at the dance, and to top it all off, Krystal took a picture of me and Jarret dancing together =>http://images.wikia.com/monsterhighfandom/images/3/31/The_Prince_%26_The_Priestess.png. Now she's all fangirly about the whole thing, and it's getting kinda annoying. Category:Diary